No destroces mi alma
by JuliaSakura
Summary: Harry esta casado con un multimillonario. Pero no todo es tan feliz como debería. Podra Draco Malfoy ayudarlo a salir?historia SLASH! HD
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter estaba tumbado boca arriba sobre el cesped mojado. Tenia los ojos cerrados para que la lluvia, que caia con bastante fuerza, no le molestara demasiado.  
Portaba en su rostro una sonrisa magnifica, que enamoraria a cualquiera.**

Su torso, fuerte y musculoso, se trasparentaba bajo la tela blanca de la camisa, mientras que los pantalones negros se le adherian como una segunda piel a sus perfectas piernas.

La cicatriz habia desparecido de su frente, y ya no usaba gafas.

-Harry, que estas haciendo ahí? Sabes que te puedes refriar, y eso no me gusta- Susurro en su oido una voz ronca.

-Mmm Steven- El moreno se acurruco en el cuerpo que se habia situado junto a el, en busca de calor.

-Venga, entremos a casa, que te parece si nos sentamos junto a la chimenea un rato y me haces mimos, llevas unos dias que me tienes olvidado.

Harry abrio los ojos por primera vez durante la conversación. Abrio la boca para decir algo pero en el ultimo momento se callo, mordiendose el labio inferior.  
Sonrio con dulzura al hombre que tenia en frente, para después acercarse a besarle.  
Unieron sus labios en un beso suave y humedo, debido al agua que caia sin cesar. La mano de Steven recorrio la espalda del moreno en una dulce caricia.

"Eres tu el que ha pasado de mi estos dias" Penso Harry para si, sin decirlo en alto por miedo a que el otro se cabreara.

Se separaron después de unos segundos para ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la entrada de la lujosa mansión.  
La "casa" parecia mas un palacio, de color blanco. Constaba además de unos inmensos jardines que le encantaban a Harry.  
La puerta permanecia siempre abierta, debido a que contaba con grandes medidas de seguridad mas alla del lago, que se encontraba en su propiedad.

Steven era un hombre multimillonario, que tenia empresas tanto el mundo magico como el muggle.

Fueron hacia uno de los salones, el favorito de Harry, que no era demasiado grande. Steven encendio la chimenea con su varita y se acurrucaron juntos en el sofa.

El moreno estaba muy feliz. Hacia dias que Steven ni si quiera paraba en casa y solo le veia a la hora de comer. Hoy, sin ningun motivo aparente, habia dejado el trabajo para llegar antes de la hora acostumbrada. Ademas se mostraba cariñoso, y eso a Harry le encantaba.

El gryffindor miro al otro hombre con deleite. Era castaño, con ojos marrones, alto, fuerte... Harry le veia como si de un adonis se tratara. Tenia una sonrisa blanca, perfecta, de esas que quitan el hipo.  
Steven tenia sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry, atrayendole con posesion hacia su cuerpo, rozando su pelvis con movimientos de sube y baja.  
Harry sonrio pensando que ese, era uno de esos dias en los que su chico venia totalmente caliente, y el tenia que complacerle, no que le importa, por supuesto.

Unieron sus labios, de forma mas apasionada ahora. La mano inquieta del castaño comenzo a recorrer el torso de Harry. Ni si quiera le habia quitado aun la ropa mojada, pero lo arreglo fácilmente. Cogio su varita y en dos segundos murmuro un hechizo que dejo a Harry totalmente desnudo, exceptuando los boxers.

-Vas muy deprisa hoy, ¿no crees mi amor?- Guiño un ojo el moreno.

-Te necesito Harry- Susurro al oido, con voz ronca por el deseo.

El ambiente fue roto cuando el teléfono movil de Steven sono. Este salto rapidamente, dejando al otro chico estupefacto, sentado en el sofa, totalmente desnudo.

-¿Quien es?-Pregunto el hombre. Steven quedo en silencio por unos segundos y después, con una sonrisa de idiota, salio del salon haciendole a Harry una muestra para que permaneciera quieto en el sofa.

Sin embargo, el moreno salio de forma silenciosa tras el hombre, intentando escuchar algo de la conversación.

-No, hoy no podemos quedar, pero ¿qué te parece mañana?... Si, de acuerdo. Mmmm- Gimio el hombre.- No te preocupes... Un beso... Donde tu quieras.

Colgo el teléfono y Harry aprovecho para correr hacia el salon, con la mirada triste.  
En cuanto Steven entro, el moreno se puso en pie otra vez, haciendole frente.

-¿quién era?

-No seas cotilla. A ti no te importa- Murmuro encogiendose de hombros mientras se sentaba en el sofa.

-Claro que me importa, ¡eres mi marido! Tengo derecho a saber con quien hablas por teléfono...

-A veces eres demasiado niño Harry...

El moreno le miro mezclando en sus ojos rabia y tristeza. Harry Potter tenia 26 años, mientras su esposo alcanzaba los 30. Tampoco era tanta la diferencia.

Steven cogio la mano del moreno y tiro de el hacia el sofa, haciendo que, el aun desnudo gryffindor, cayera sobre si.  
Acerco sus labios al cuello de Harry y comenzo a besarle, mordisqueandole con suavidad.  
No obstante el mas joven no estaba poniendo nada de su parte. No le gustaba para nada lo que habia escuchado por teléfono. Ademas no era la primera vez que sucedia algo asi.  
Tenia ligeras sospechas de lo que hacia su marido, pero le amaba tanto... Sentia una necesidad increible.  
Nunca habia exigido que le contase la verdad, mas bien porque el ni si quiera queria saberla. Se conformaba con las excusas tontas que le ponia Steven, aunque muchas veces ni si quiera se las daba.

-No me apetece ahora...

-Mmm vamos, no seas aguafiestas.- gimio en el oido de su esposo.

-Pero realmente no me apetece- Se quejo el moreno, intentando separarse.

Sin embargo una mano tiro fuertemente de el, atrayendo su cuerpo al de Steven. Este le miraba con rabia. Abrio apenas los labios para susurrar, arrastrando las palabras :

-Eres mi marido,¿no? Pues cumple con ello.

Harry bajo la mirada con algo de tristeza. Se acerco a su marido y le beso en los labios.  
No queria que Steven se enfadara. Siempre le hacia sentir culpable, como en ese momento. Luego, cuando Harry tenia alguna sospecha de que le era infiel, recordaba que tal dia no habia satisfecho a su esposo.

Comenzo a acariciar la piel del castaño por debajo de su camisa, pensando que si le daba todo lo que necesitaba, no tendria que ir buscandolo por ahí con otras personas.

Steven gimio cuando los labios de Harry comenzaron a hacer un camino desde su cuello hasta su ombligo. La lengua de su amado comenzo a lamer, bajando aun mas.  
Le abrio los pantalones rapidamente y , sin llegar a bajarselos del todo, saco su pene de los calzoncillos.

Harry introdujo el miembro duro en su boca, succionando y lamiendo. Sabia que a Steven eso le encantaba, y asi podria tenerlo contento por el momento.  
El castaño comenzo a suspirar mas fuerte ante las caricias de su marido. Realmente Harry sabia como chuparla, y el se deshacía en sus labios.

Decidiendo no forzar mas a su marido esa noche, Steven se dejo hacer mientras la lengua juguetona subia y bajaba por su ereccion, causandole miles de sensaciones placenteras.

Harry desperto, como de costumbre solo. Estuvo un rato en la cama, sin pensar en nada, con la mirada fija en el vacio.  
Alguien llamo a su puerta y paso, después de que el pronunciara un adelante.

Una mujer mayor, de unos cincuenta años, entro con una sonrisa, abriendo las persianas.

-Vamos, son las diez de la mañana, es hora de que despiertes.

-Pero si no tengo nada que hacer durante el dia.- Se quejo Harry, que trataba a la doncella con familiaridad.

-Las rosas se estan secando, quizas te gustaria arreglarlas.

El moreno sonrio ante la idea, feliz de poder hacer algo. Se puse de pie, solo con los calzoncillos, para dar un gran bostezo.  
La mujer ni se inmuto ante el hecho de ver tan desnudo a Harry, pues ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Me parece genial.

-Creo que tu marido deberia dejar que salieras de vez en cuando, no te hace bien estar tanto tiempo aquí encerrado, teniendome a mi como unica compañía, y a un elfo domestico medio loco.- Sonrio la mujer mientras acariciaba con ternura la mejilla del moreno.

-Sabes que soy yo el que no quiero salir. Odio a todos... Lo pase muy mal y...-Intento excusar a su marido, sabiendo que no era del todo cierto.

-Si si... Estas en un "encierro voluntario".

-¡Mary! Deja de reirte de mi,¿quieres?- Sonrio con indulgencia el chico- Ademas, tambien tengo conversación con mis "guardaespaldas".

-Hmm, mejor ni lo digas. Hoy viene el chico nuevo.- Mary torcio la boca y fruncio el ceño.

A ninguno de los dos le gustaba el hecho de que Steven colocara a un hombre siguiendo dia y noche a Harry, exceptuando cuando se encontraban juntos, que el castaño, gracias a dios, lo consideraba innecesario.  
El gryffindor muchas veces habia dicho y gritado que no necesitaba a ningun guardaespaldas, pero la sonrisa de Steven, sumada a la frase "es por tu bien mi amor", hacian que Harry se olvidara de sus quejas y lo aceptara con tranquilidad.

En los cuatro años que llevaba de matrimonio habia tenido cuatro guardias. El ultimo habia sido despedido por algo de llevar a una chica a la casa de ambos en su noche libre.  
Eso Steven no lo permitia. Normalmente los gorilas tenian una noche de descanso a la semana, que naturalmente coincida con que el castaño estuviese en casa. Pero ese dia tenian que marcharse fuera, no podian entrar a nadie ajeno a la mansión.  
Las otras veces que Steven estaba en casa debian quedarse en sus dormitorios, haciendo cualquier cosa de provecho menos molestar.

A Harry le irritaba tener a alguien persiguiéndole, pero con suerte y después de mucho esforzarse, habia hecho amistad, o al menos mantenia conversaciones civilizadas, con sus guardaespaldas. Al menos con los cuatro ultimos.  
Asi por lo menos tenia a alguien mas con quien hablar porque, desde que se habia casado, habia dejado de rabajar, para permanecer en la casa, por dos motivos :  
después de derrotar a Voldemort, la gente no paraba de mirarlo y señalarlo con el dedo cuando iba por la calle. Le tenian como a alguien peligroso ya que pensaban que si habia derrotado a alguien tan poderoso como el Lord, el tenia que ser mas poderoso aun.  
Ademas que ya desde antes estaba quemado con los demas, que le dejaban a el todo el peso de la guerra. Desde los dieciséis hasta los 19 que derroto a Voldemort, todos le miraban con pena pero a la vez exigiendole que diese todo por ellos.  
Y segundo, por Steven. El castaño era muy celoso y, una vez que se casaron, se mostraba reacio y desconfiado cada vez que Harry salía.

Finalmente este decidio no salir, a no ser que su marido se lo pidiese, y como no lo habia hecho, estaba tranquilo, aburrido, pero tranquilo.

Harry se despidio de la mujer y , después de vestirse con algo comodo, salio al jardin para arreglar las flores.  
Le encantaba el jardin, que era precioso.

Cuando llego a la casa, que era de Steven, lo que mas le gusto fue precisamente eso, el jardin. La parte mas bonita era la de adelante, pues la de atrás la ocupaban dos piscinas, una cubierta y otra al aire libre. En esa parte tambien habia un sillon con dos asientos que hacia de columpio.  
Sin embargo adelante habia un monton de arboles, de flores... Habia una fuente con forma de una preciosa sirena que lanzaba agua por los ojos, como si estuviera llorando. Tambien habia unos columpios y unos cuantos bancos.  
Mas adelante, lejos ya de la casa, estaba el lago, que limitaba con la verja.

La casa era realmente preciosa y a Harry le encantaba pasear por ella.

Tan pendiente estaba de su trabajo que no se dio cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba tan rapidamente. Se habia quitado la camisa hacia rato, pues tenia muchisimo calor.  
La voz de su esposo le sobresalto.

-no deberías vestir asi, sabiendo que hoy teniamos visitas.- Dijo venenosamente.

Harry se dio la vuelta sorprendio mientras cogia la camisa y se la ponia rapidamente. Miraba expectante a su marido, temiendo que se enfadara, sin darse cuenta de la otra presencia.

-Lo siento Stev... -Dijo realmente arrepentido.

-Te presento a tu nuevo guardaespaldas. Ya he hablado con el sobre su trabajo... Bueno, yo he de irme de nuevo. Hasta la noche mi amor.

Se acerco a Harry para besarlo en los labios con apenas un roce, algo cortado por la presencia del nuevo trabajador.  
Cuando se fue, el moreno se dio la vuelta para observar por primera vez a su nuevo perrito faldero.

Se encontro con algo que nunca hubiera imaginado.  
Un chico rubio, con los ojos azules totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa, le miraba estupefacto.

-¿Malfoy?¿Tu seras mi guardaespaldas?- Pregunto atónito Harry, con los ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas.

-Potter...- Susurro Draco, sin una pizca de malicia.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Esto no puede estar pasando- Gimio Harry, mirando al rubio frente a si.**

-Vaya...-Murmuto Draco, atónito aun.- Muchos te dan por muerto ¿sabes?

El moreno se movio incomodo, mirando hacia otro lado. Claro que lo sabia. Habia desaparecido de un dia para otro, sin avisar si quiera de que se casaba. Ni si quiera sus amigos sabian que estaba saliendo con Steven, al que habia conocido meses antes de su boda. Harry no habia estado seguro sobre si Hermione y Ron lo aceptarian y habia preferido callarselo hasta que fuese el momento "idóneo". De eso hacian ya cuatro años.

-Bueno, eso no es cosa tuya.

-Podria hacerme rico con la exclusiva... Si no fuera porque Steven me lanzo un hechizo de confidencialidad.

-¿Tanto necesitas el dinero Malfoy?

Harry estaba desconcertado. Tenia ganas de discutir con el rubio, pero por otra parte solo queria encerrarse en su dormitorio y no saber nada de nadie, nunca mas.  
Draco hizo una mueca ante la pregunta. La verdad es que si necesitaba el dinero, por eso habia accedido a trabajar para Steven Jackson.

-No sera que tu tambien te casaste por eso? La cosa entonces tendria sentido. Te quedaste sin toda tu fortuna y buscaste a un hombre con dinero para que te pudiera mantener... No esta nada mal- Se encogio de hombros con su sonrisa tipica Malfoy.- Tendria sentido lo que dijeron los periodistas. Se hablo de ti durante meses : Harry Potter, el que vencio al Innombrable, desaparece después de que su bóveda de Gringgots quede totalmente vacia...-Dijo con voz chirriante.

-Mi cuenta sigue intacta, aunque no se para que te estoy dando explicaciones. No te metas en mi vida. Trabajas para mi- Dijo Harry mirandole con odio.

El comentario solo hizco que Draco riera aun mas fuerte.

-Mas bien trabajo para tu marido, que es el que me paga...

-Si le digo que te despida, lo hara- Aseguro Harry, aunque por dentro no estaba del todo seguro.

Draco levanto su ceja con una sonrisa burlona bailando en su rostro. Sus ojos decian claramente ¿estas seguro? Cosa que enojo aun mas al Gryffindor.

-Asi que eres una autentica nenaza que obedece fielmente a lo que dice su marido... No crei vivir para ver esto.

-No hago lo que quiere mi marido. Si estoy aquí es porque quiero.

¿por qué nadie podia creerle? Mary primero, después Draco. Era él el que no queria salir... No queria ver a la gente que habia fuera, como tampoco queria ver a Malfoy.

-Lo que mas me sorprende es que necesites un guardaespaldas si nunca sales de la mansión.- Le dijo con indiferencia, como quien habla del tiempo.

Eso le dolio a Harry. El sabia tan bien como todos que no necesitaba un guardaespaldas. No él, que vencio al señor oscuro. Se quedo sin palabras y bajo la mirada.

-Dejame en paz, limitate a hacer tu trabajo.

-¿cuál?¿Espiarte?- Rio en alto el joven rubio.

El moreno levanto la vista, cargado de ira. Se acerco a Draco e intento pegarle un puñetazo, solo que el slytherin fue mas rapido y le paro.

-No soy tu guardaespaldas por nada.- Susurro cerca de su oido, aun sujetandolo por el brazo.

Y Harry tuvo que reconocer que tenia razon. Realmente Draco habia cambiado.  
Media unos cuantos centimetros mas que Harry. El pelo, recogido en una coleta baja, le llegaba por los hombros. Sus musculos habian crecido considerablemente, no exagerado, pero si que tenia una espalda ancha y unos bíceps fuertes.  
Y eso excitaba al moreno.

Lo que no habia cambiado eran sus ojos, grises y frios como el hielo. Tampoco, como pudo apreciar Harry, el gusto al vestir.

Llevaba una camiseta blanca de algodón de manga corta, que se le ajustaba, marcando su cuerpo, y unos sencillos vaqueros que seguramente eran de marca, pegaditos por donde unos vaqueros deben estarlo.

Draco fue consciente de que Harry le estaba analizando, y eso le hizo sonreir aun mas.

-Sabes? Eres una nenaza adorable- Susurro Draco mirandole a los ojos mientras pasaba sensualmente la lengua por los labios, humedeciéndolos.

Nervioso, Harry se separo de golpe, alejandose lo mas posible del rubio.

-Te enseñare tu habitacion, quiero descansar.- El moreno comenzo a caminar rapido, dejando a Draco aun en el jardin.

-No sabes en lo que estas metido Potter- Hablo bajo el rubio, para después correr hasta alcanzar a Harry.

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos, sin dirigirse si quiera una mirada. Harry se sentia inseguro. No queria que Draco se burlase de el, pues sabia que tenia motivos.  
Tampoco le habia gustado que le llamase nenaza. El no era eso. ¿Por amar a su marido e intentar complacerlo era una nenaza?

Nego con la cabeza aproximandose a la parte de los dormitorios.  
Se paro ante una puerta, seguido de cerca de Malfoy.

-Esta es tu habitacion. Esta de aquí al lado- Señalo la puerta mas proxima a la de Draco- Es la mia. Y esa de alli- Señalo ahora una que estaba al final del pasillo- Es la de Steven.  
Ahora, si me lo permites quiero dormir- dijo en un claro tono ironico.

-Dormis en habitaciones separadas?- Se extraño Malfoy.

-Solo es para cuando el no esta. Prefiere que este cerca de mis guardaespaldas. Asi cuando trabaja hasta tarde no me molesta cuando se acuesta.- Le dijo Harry en un tono aburrido.

Esa era una explicación que habia dado ya unas pocas veces. A todos le extrañaba que tuviesen dos habitaciones pero él, después de hablarlo con Steven, habia llegado a la conclusion de que era lo mejor.

Al ver que no respondia simplemense te encogio de hombros y se encamino a su habitación, dejando al rubio en el pasillo.

La habitacion de Draco era bastante lujosa. Tenia una cama de matrimonio, un armario, una mesa y una silla. Tambien tenia dos mesitas de noche.  
Hubiese preferido que tuviese un baño propio, pero tampoco era cuestion de quejarse.

Estaba decorada, en tonos crema, con muy buen gusto, y eso satisfizo su lado Malfoy.

Se tumbo en la cama sin quitarse la ropa, mirando hacia el techo. Estaba bastante angustiado por lo que habia pasado.  
Nunca se imagino que iba a trabajar para el marido de Potter. Nunca se imagino que el chico que vivio podia vivir con semajente cerdo.

Imágenes del dia en que Steven Jackson le contraro, vinieron a su mente.

FLASH BACK

-Asi que un Malfoy eh? No teneis muy buena reputacion ahora- Dijo Steven, sentado en un gran sillon tras el escritorio de una mesa de oficina.

El despacho era grande, decorado con lujosidad, y totalmente privado.

-Bueno ya, no consigo muchos trabajos- Admitio el rubio, claramente incomodo.

-Slytherin ¿eh?- Continuo mientras revisaba unos papeles, que debian ser el currículo de Draco. Este simplemente asintio.- Eso me gusta... ¿Sabes de que va el trabajo?

-Guardaespaldas, tengo entendido.

-Oh, no es tan asi- Dijo Steven mientras sonreia.- Veras, mi marido no sale de casa, pero... Bueno, yo no paso alli mucho tiempo y no me gustaria que jugaran conmigo. No se si me entiendes...

-Me esta diciendo que tengo que vigilarle? Hacer ... ¿De espia?

-Veo que lo has entendido.

Steven se puso de pie y dio una vuelta al asiento de Draco, escudriñándole con la mirada. Sonrio con lascivia cuando, un nervio rubio, comenzo a inquietarse en su asiento, abriendo y cerrando las piernas.

-¿Y cuanto ganaria?- pregunto intentando hablar de algo, pues no estaba muy seguro ante la lujuria que podia notar en el hombre.

-Creeme, dispongo de una increible fortuna. Con trabajar para mi un año, usted volver a ser rico, muy rico. Ademas tiene un plus, pues mi marido es algo... Famoso, asi que cobraria mas, por la confidencialidad y esas cosas.

Draco se removio inquieto. Era ambicioso, y eso lo sabia cualquiera. La mencion de tanto dinero hacia que sus tripas se revolvieran sin querer.

-Sabes?-Continuo Steven, arrodillandose frente a Draco, quien seguia sentado en la silla.- Eres una autentica preciosidad, un angel- Susurro, mordiendose el labio inferior.

No hizo falta nada mas para que el slytherin entendiera.

El chico se humedecio los labios y se desabrocho los primeros botones de la camisa de forma disimulada.

-Hace calor no cree?- Pregunto usando su tono mas erotico.

Draco sonrio cuando surtio el efecto deseado. Pudo apreciar la palpitante ereccion de su futuro jefe bajo los pantalones.  
Un Malfoy no es nada sin dinero, y si el tenia que ser una puta profesional, lo seria si con ello ganaba una pequeña fortuna.

-Mucho- Y sin decir nada mas se lanzo a los labios del rubio, devorándolo con desesperación.

Malfoy gimio cuando la dureza del hombre se froto con la suya, que estaba creciendo rapidamente. Echo la cabeza para atrás en el asiento y se abrio de piernas, dejando que Steven se colara entre ellas.  
Dejo asi el cuello al descubierto para el castaño, que comenzo a besarlo y larmelo, haciendo que profundos suspiros salieran de la boca de Draco.

Este acaricio los cabellos del hombre, para luego tirar de ellos hasta que lo separo.  
Por mucho que le gustaran los hombres y que estuviera excitado, no queria alargar mucho la cosa.

-Follame- Gimio acercandose al oido.

Steven no se hizo de rogar asi que bajo los pantalones y lo puso arrodillado en el suelo, apoyado en el sillon.

Llevo un dedo a la boca, lamiendolo con suavidad, para después introducirlo lentamente en el interior del rubio.

Draco arqueo su espalda ante el contacto, suspirando de placer.  
El castaño estuvo un buen rato entrando y sacando el dedo, haciendo que la frustración de Malfoy aumentara.  
Steven queria oirle suplicar, que pidiera desesperadamente que le follara.

No era tonto, y el chico que tenia delante era una autentica belleza. No todos los dias uno es capaz de acostarse con semajente dios.

-Follame.- Gimio Draco, desesperado por el toque de su jefe.- Follame por favor.

Steven sonrio y beso al rubio, hundiendole la lengua hasta la campanilla.  
Volvio a ponerlo a cuatro patas y apunto con su pene al agujero de Draco.  
Poco a poco comenzo a introducirse, haciendo que el rubio gimiera. Las caderas del ojigris hacian movimientos circulares, intentando que fuera mas deprisa.

Steven no se hizo esperar y comenzo a embestirle cada vez con mas fuerza. Acaricio con una mano el pene erecto de Draco, y los suspiros de este aumentaron en intensidad.

Bombeo con fuerza hasta sentir el cuerpo bajo el apunto de llegar al orgasmo. Apreto con mas fuerza el pene que tenia en su mano. Sintio como el liquido blanco del chico caia por su palma, mientras lanzaba un grito descomunal.

Un par de embestidas mas y el tambien se vino en el interior del rubio.

Permanecio quieto unos segundos, para luego salir despacio y lanzarse un simple hechizo de limpieza, acomodandose la ropa después.

-El trabajo es tuyo- dijo mientras se encogia de hombros.

Y Draco Malfoy sonrio.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

No sabia si le agradaba o le disgustaba, pero estaba claro : se habia acostado con el marido del niño que vivio.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Y bien, que les parecio? No soy muy buena aun con los lemons, pero espero que les guste, y supongo que mejorare, pues el fic tendra muchas escenas fuertes.

Gracias por los comentarios, y dejadme mas!!!

Un beso a tods


	3. Chapter 3

**El hechizo que habia lanzado sobre Harry para saber cuando esse te movia de la habitacion se habia activado.  
No se habia dado cuenta de que se habia quedado dormido, asi que no tenia ni idea de que hora era. Salio de la habitacion con el pelo revuelto y los ojos medio cerrados para encontrarse con que Potter estaba bajando las escaleras hacia la planta bajaba.  
Pudo ver por una de las ventanas que estaba oscuro, asi que supuso era de noche.**

Corrio, siguiendo al moreno, hasta llegar al comedor.

-Deberias esperar a que te siga no crees?- Pregunto Maloy algo mosqueado por haber sido despertado de tal forma.

-Mm, no voy a hacer tu trabajo por ti, eres tu el que tiene que estar pendiente.- Respondio Harry encogiendose de hombros.

Habia decidido que la presencia de Malfoy no iba a molestarle. Mas tarde, cuando llegara Steven, podria hablar con el sobre el despido del rubio, pero ahora tenia hambre, habia estado todo el dia sin comer.

Se sento en la mesa del comedor y al instante un elfo se aparecio en la sala.

-¿Que quiere señor?-Pregunto haciendo una reverencia hasta tocar el suelo con la nariz.

-Revuelto de verduras y filete de ternera con patatas- Dijo Harry aburrido, mirando la pared.

El elfo se volvio a Draco y alzo la ceja, en una pregunta.

-Traeme lo mismo.

A los pocos segundos el elfo aparecio en la habitacion con la comida en una bandeja. Despues de servirla se desaparecio, dejando a la pareja de nuevo a solas.

El moreno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. No le agradaba estar en silencio, pero preferia eso a tener que hablar con Malfoy, quien seguro le hacia la vida imposible.

-Y Steven? ¿dónde esta? ¿No viene a cenar?- preguunto Draco, algo curioso por la extraña relacion que tenian esos dos.

-Si no llega a las 9 me dice que cene solo.- Se limito a encogerse de hombros.- Por cierto, no deberias de llamarlo Jackson? ¿Desde cuando tanta familiaridad?- Le pregunto con un tono ironico.

Draco simplemente sonrio, sin atreverse a decir nada.  
Por dentro habia empezado a sentir angustia. ¿Sabria Harry algo sobre la infidelidad de su esposo? Y si era asi, ¿por qué no decia nada?

Y aunque no lo supiera, ¿cómo podia Harry Potter mantener una relacion tan... Tan... Asi?

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, Harry con la mirada baja y Draco observandole concienzudamente. Realmente pensaba que el gryffindor estaba adorable. Seguia teniendo ese tono inocente que le hacia ver muy atractivo.

No habian terminado la cena cuando Steven aparecio por el salon con muy mala cara. Se veia a leguas que estaba enfadado, aunque ninguno de los otros dos supiera el por que.

Harry se apresuro a ponerse de pie para darle el beso de bienvenida mas el castaño se limito a empujarle y sentarse a la mesa.

-No me has esperado.-Dijo de forma seca.

-Pasaron de las nueve... Pense que hoy tendrias mucho trabajo.

-Asi es, pero queria cenar con mi marido entiendes?- Harry miro hacia otro lado.

No soportaba la humillación de discutir frente a Malfoy, que miraba todo con verdadero interes.

-Lo siento- Susurro el moreno, pero no parecio ser suficiente, pues su marido bufo en respuesta.

El elfo volvio a aparecer varias veces, trayendo el pedido de Steven. Una vez que lo trajo todo, de nuevo la habitacion quedo en silencio.

-Stev, me gustaria que charlasemos.-Pidio Harry mirando de reoco a Draco.

-Mm, dime.

Cuando respondio ni si quiera levanto la mirada del plato, haciendo que Harry se sintiera algo ridiculo.  
Iba a decir algo cuando se mordio el labio inferior y miro con odio a Malfoy, que le sonreia levemente.

-A solas.

Steven miro entonces a Draco y le hizo una seña para que se reterira.  
Este, muy a su pesar, obedecio, dejando la habitacion. Aun asi se quedo en el pasillo, observando por una rendija. Tenia tanta curiosidad...

-Dime entonces.

Realmente el empresario no se encontraba de humor, pero no por eso Harry se quedo callado. Se puso de pie y se acerco a su marido, sentandose sobre la mesa para estar mas cerca de el.

-No me gusta. No me cae bien.

-Draco?-Pregunto con una sonrisa- Ya se que no te cae bien.

-Entonces, por que lo has contratado?-Pregunto abriendo los ojos y haciendo una mueca de desconcierto.

Draco, desde afuera, rio en silencio.

-Precisamente porque no te gusta.- Su respuesta era la mas obvia, o al menos asi pensaba Steven.

Simplemente que a Harry no le gusto para nada. Una cosa era pensar que su marido no confiaba del todo en el, y otra muy diferente era que contrataba a gente desagradable solo para fastidiarle.

-Despidele.- Suplico Harry, haciendo pucheros.

-No pienso hacerlo, es muy bueno en su trabajo.

"y en otras cosas tambien" Penso Steven sonriendo con lujuria. Eso no paso desapercibido para Harry, que se puso de pie escandalizado.

-Despidele he dicho.- Esta vez el moreno lo habia pedido con mas fuerza.

Steven le miro con rabia, para después ponerse de pie y darle una bofetada en la mejilla que hizo que harry cayera sobre la mesa.  
Este, estupefacto, le miraba asombrado. Su marido nunca le habia pegado hasta ahora.

-No me vuelvas a contradecir Harry.

-Pero quiero que le despidas- Siguio insistiendo.

A modo de respuesta le llego otra bofetada.  
Harry sentia que iba a explotar. Lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. El amaba a Steven, como podia hacerle eso?  
Mientras, Draco desde fuera estaba atónito. En cierta forma queria entrar a parar la pelea, pero sabia que eso estaba fuera de lugar. Simplemente no entendia como Harry no hacia algo, lo que fuese, pero algo.

-Harry, no ves que lo hago por tu bien? Quiero que estes seguro. Quien mejor que el.

Elmoreno le miro condesconfianza. Queria creer en sus palabras, pero le habia hecho daño al golpearle asi.

Steven se acerco y beso sus labios, lamiendolos con suavidad. Harry intento retirarse pero la mano fuerte de su marido le tenia sujeto, para que no se moviese.

-Creo que esta noche tienes que pensar un poquito.

Draco vio que se dirigian a la puerta y rapidamense te escondio.

Cuando empezaron a andar por los pasillos se dispuso a seguirlos.

-No entiendo como puedes retirarte cuando te beso. Ya no me amas? Si es asi, deberiamos separarnos...

-No!!!-Grito Harry desesperado.- No digas eso, te amo. Te amo.

Se acerco y comenzo a besarlo, intentando desmostrarle que lo que decia era cierto. Steven simplemente le aparto con un empujon, para después agarrarlo del brazo y tirar de el para que caminara.

-Te noto distante. Creo que tienes que pensar si me sigues amando. No puedo estar con alguien que tiene dudas.- Hizo una pausa para causar mayor impresión en el chico que le seguia.- Dime Harry, quien estuvo contigo cuando todos te daban la espalda por ser poderoso? Quien te ha mantenido, cuidado, protegido... Durante cuatro años?

-Tu mi amor. Pero te amo, de verdad!

Steven estaba consiguiendo lo que queria, hacer desesperar al moreno y que este no se revelara por las bofetadas del comedor.

Draco les seguia silencioso, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Menudo prenda estaba hecho el marido del niño que vivio. Y si que era tonto Harry para no darse cuenta.

"o esta muy enamorado" Dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Sintio como las tripas se le revolvian. No entendia como podia amar a alguien que le despreciaba tanto. Harry podria tener a cualquier hombre! Era realmente atractivo.  
Hasta el habia sentido debilidad cuando se habia acercado tanto en el jardin.  
Y sin embargo el, Draco Malfoy, nunca se habia enamorado realmente. Y eso dolia. El queria amar a alguien y que ese alguien le amara. Y asi poder dejar de ser el cretino que era.

-Mejor te dejo en tu dormitorio pensandolo. Ni se te ocurra salir. Entendido?

Harry asintio. No queria llevar la contraria a su marido, asi que se metio en su dormitorio y cerro la puerta con pestillo.

Se sentia realmente mal. Amaba a Steven sobre todas las cosas y no entendia por que este desconfiaba de su amor. El no habia hecho nada para fomentar esas desconfianzas.

"o tal vez si?" Se dio cuenta entonces de que no era todo lo atento que un esposo debiera ser.

Se prometió que a partir de entonces estaria siempre dispuesto para las necesidades de su marido. Tambien se daba cuenta de que a veces le echaba en cara que llegase tarde a trabajar y eso hacia que su marido se enfureciese mas.

"como puedo ser tan torpe?" Se pregunto, sentandose en la cama mientras se agarraba el pelo en señal de frustración.

Fuera del dormitorio Steven habia ido a su propia habitacion, momento que aprovecho Draco para entrar a la suya y descansar un poco mientras pensaba en todo.

No entendia la actuación de Harry, pero tampoco iba a ser él el que le dijera nada. Que se las apañase el solito.  
El simplemente estaba trabajando en esa casa, que bien falta le hacia el dinero. No podia permitirse perder esa oportunidad. Si el niño que vivio era tan estupido como para soportar eso, ¿qué iba a hacer él? Nego con la cabeza mientras se mordia el labio.  
Siempre habia odiado a Potter, y por mucho que ahora le diese pena no iba a salvarle de su matrimonio, que además el mismo habia aceptado.

La puerta del dormitorio sono y se abrio sin esperar contestación. Draco se irguio en la cama para ver quien era, encontrandose a Steven haciendole señas para que no hablara.  
Alzo la ceja a modo de pregunta y el hombre sonrio con lascivia.

-Podemos jugar mientras mi marido descansa- Susurro al oido del rubio, una vez que se hubo sentado en la cama.

Draco abrio los ojos sorprendido. ¡Harry estaba en la habitacion contigua! Una cosa era que fuese infiel y otra... Eso.

-Pero Potter...mmm- No pudo seguir hablando pues los labios del castaño habian apresado los suyos en un beso feroz y posesivo.

-Solo quiero entretenerme contigo un rato. Nada que me agote para después darle una leccion a Harry.

Malfoy se estremecio ante la frialdad de las palabras, gesto que Steven interpreto como producto de la pasion.

Desabrocho la bragueta de Draco en pocos segundos y bajo lo suficiente para poder sacar el pene, que aun no estaba erguido.

Steven lo apreso con sus labios, ante la mirada atónita del rubio, que no daba credito a nada.

No obstante Steven sabia lo que se hacia, y pronto el rubio estuvo gimiendo ante las caricias de su jefe, quien subia y bajaba la lengua, pegando suaves mordiscos y succionando con pasion.

Draco arqueaba la espalda del placer y contenia los gemidos que estaban saliendo de sus labios, intentando no hacer ruido, debido a la proximidad de las habitaciones.

Era tan facil dejar las preocupaciones a un lado y disfrutar...

La mano de Steven apresaba su pene, haciendo movimientos circulares que a Draco le encantaban. Empezo a chuparsela mas rapido, tocandole con la otra mano los testiculos, masajeandolos suavemente.

-Me encanta ver como pierdes tu autocontrol conmigo- Gimio Steven, que estaba excitado de ver al angel rubio retorciendose de placer.

-Me encanta ... Lo... Ahh... que estas haciendo.-Hablo entrecortadamente Draco.

El slytherin cogio un cogin y se lo llevo a la cara, tapandose con el la boca, para asi ahogar los gemidos.

Sin embargo un ruido en la habitacion contigua les hizo sobresaltarse.  
Draco miro expectante a Steven, que ahora lucia algo enfadado.

-No le perdonare que haya distraido nuestro juego.- Murmuro por lo bajo, mientras se ponia de pie.

Malfoy se quedo observandole con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. ¡No podia dejarle asi! Estaba terriblemente excitado...  
Gimio con frustración y se mordio el labio inferior, llevandose las manos a la cabeza. ¿por qué le pasaba eso a el?

Los ruidos de la otra habitacion le espabilaron. Atento se irguio en la cama, se abrocho la bragueta y salio de puntillas, intentando escuchar lo que pasaba.

-Otra vez has usado tu magia!- Grito enfurecido Steven

-Pero ha sido sin querer...

-¡Pueden detectarte! ¿y entonces que? ¿eh? ¿Volveras al ministerio a trabajar para esa panda de inútiles?

-Si no uso mi varita no lo detectan... Ha sido accidental. Sabes que cuando estoy triste mi magia se desata y... Llevo tanto sin usarla.- Draco pudo notar como Harry empezaba a sollozar.

-Hoy me estas defraudando Harry... No me esperaba este espectaculo por tu parte.- La voz tan fria resono por todas las paredes, haciendo que los otros dos hombres que escuchaban sintiesen escalofrios.

Oyo entonces como el llanto se hacia profundo y el Gryffindor murmuraba palabras sin sentido.

-Perdoname...- Dijo al fin algo entendible.

-Bueno, tu sabes como puedes hacer que te perdone.-Murmuro Steven lo suficientemente alto como para que Draco, desde su sitio, lo pudiese escuchar.

Este abrio los ojos con sorpresa. Harry no podia caer tan bajo, ¿o si?

Dejo de oir nada durante unos minutos, tiempo que aprovecho para acercarse mas y mirar por la rendija de la puerta, que permanecia semiabierta.

Lo que vio le parecio la escena mas erotica que habiha visto en toda su vida.

Steven permanecia de pie con los pantalones bajados hasta los tobillos y Harry estaba arrodillado frente a el, a la altura de su sexo. Pero eso no era lo erotico. Lo excitante era ver como el niño que vivio atrapaba el pene de su marido con la boca, metiendolo y sacandolo. Draco pudo ver como la lengua salía de la boca de Harry para lamer de arriba abajo todo lo largo del pene.

Y el rubio pudo sentir un escalofrio recorriendo todo su cuerpo.  
Sin darse cuenta si quiera el mismo llevo una mano a su pene y comenzo a masajearlo, subiendo y bajando, a un ritmo lento, sin dejar de mirar por la puerta.

Steven entonces separo a Harry y lo tumbo a cuatro patas sobre la cama. Introdujo un dedo en el ano del moreno, quien miro hacia atrás lamiendose los labios.  
En el mismo momento en el que Steven introducia su pene en el interior de su marido, moviendose con fuerza, Draco noto como un liquido viscoso ensuciaba su mano.


	4. Chapter 4

**Se habia despertado temprano, como era costumbre en el. Se cercioro de que Harry aun dormia y bajo a la cocina para desayunar.  
Cuando llego se encontro con una mujer que le miraba con cara de pocos amigos.**

-Soy Mary- dijo ella mientras cogia un plato con tostadas y se lo tiraba de mala forma encima de la mesa.

Draco trago saliva y la observo con miedo. Ella tenia el ceño fruncido y la boca torcida en una mueca de desagrado.

-Me llamo Draco.- le contesto, al ver que le miraba interrogante.

La mujer se dio la vuelta y empezo a limpiar la cocina, mientras seguia cocinando. Esto extraño al muchacho, que pensaba que de eso se encargaria el elfo que habiha visto la noche anterior.

Mary le miro de reojo por encima del hombro para después darse la vuelta enfurecida, con un trapo fuertemente agarrado en la mano.

-No creas que no se lo que estas haciendo.- Le dijo acusadoramente señalandole con el dedo.- Eres como todos los otros "guardaespaldas". Que Harry no sospeche nada no quiere decir que yo no lo sepa.

-Yo... No se de que...

-¡Si claro! El niñito bueno no sabe de que estoy hablando. A mi no me engañas, Draco.- Dijo escupiendo venenosamente el nombre.- Espero que no le hagas daño a Harry. El no debe saber nada, ¿entiendes?

Draco asintio mordiendose el labio. No tenia nada que decir pero la mujer seguia mirandole, esperando una respuesta.

-Yo nunca se lo diria.

Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. Draco hubiese sido capaz de decirselo, y el lo sabia perfectamente. No todos los dias puedes humillar asi a un antiguo enemigo.

-Tu no sabes todo lo que ha sufrido Harry.- Dijo la mujer, tapandose la cara con las manos. Se veia que estaba apunto de llorar.- Yo he sido la que ha estado aquí todos los dias con el, viendo como lloraba, como se deshacia pedazo a pedazo, intentando que su vida no fuera tan infeliz... No creo que pudiese soportar una desilusion como esa.

Draco la miro asombrado. Cierto es que habiha visto como Steven manipulaba a Harry, pero no sabia que este fuera tan infeliz.

Por dentro empezo a corroerle el remordimiento. Quizas no deberia ser tan cruel con el, después de todo.  
La enemistad de unos niños no valia tanto... El tambien habia sido infeliz, habia tenido una depresion cuando perdio todo : el dinero, los "amigos", su familia... No se lo deseaba a nadie, ni si quiera al niño que vivio.

La señal de que Potter comenzaba a despertar le hizo sobresaltarse. Sin haber comido nada subio las escaleras corriendo, y llego a la puerta del dormitorio de Harry.  
Llamo dos veces y entro, para encontrarse con una imagen que se le quedaria grabada por el resto de su vida.

Tumbado en la cama bocabajo, desnudo y con la sabana tapandole hasta la cintura, Harry lloraba silencioso, con la mirada perdida.  
Levanto la cabeza cuando entro para después intentar dejar de llorar, con pesimos resultados.

-No puedes entrar asi a mi dormitorio.- Repuso con la voz quebrada.

Draco, sintiendose miserable, se acerco a la cama, sentandose en el filo. Tenia la mirada puesta en la pared y parecia intentar controlarse.  
Se dio la vuelta y observo a Harry. Tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados y se mostraba avergonzado.

-Se que nunca hemos sido amigos- Comenzo, mirandole a los ojos verdes, brillantes por el llanto.- Tampoco te pido que ahora me cuentas el por que lloras. Solo... Quiero que sepas que aquí estoy. Para lo que necesites.

Harry pudo ver la sinceridad en las palabras del rubio, pero estaba desconcertado. ¿por qué iba el a ayudarle?  
Por otra parte, Malfoy tambien se encontraba sorprendido. No era su intencion hablar asi con el gryffindor, pero se habia sentido tan mal al verle llorando, que solo habia podido actuar de esa forma.

-Gracias... Gracias Malfoy.- Sin saber por que, Harry volvio a llorar.

Se sentia triste y feliz a la vez. No estaba acostumbrado a tantas muestras de cariño, pues solo Mary actuaba asi con el. Ni si quiera sus otros guardaespaldas lo habian hecho. Si, hablaban y se llevaban bien, pero nunca se habia mostrado tan vulnerable con ellos.

Draco, que no sabia como actuar pero no soportaba el llanto de Harry, cogio la mano de este. El moreno le miro sorprendido para después sonreir. Estaba tan necesitado de cariño...

La tos de Mary en la puerta del dormitorio les hizo sobresaltarse. El moreno se sonrojo con fuerza, avergonzado por haber sido pillado en tal situación.

-Es la hora de desayunar Harry.

Sin decir nada mas la mujer salio del dormitorio dejando atrás a los sonrojados chicos, que se miraron entre si, pidiendo explicaciones.

-Siento todo esto. Supongo que todos tienen un mal dia ¿no?- Draco asintio, silencioso. El mutismo del joven hizo que Harry se inquietara y, agarrando las sabanas para taparse la desnudez, se puso de pie.- Voy al cuarto de baño.

Dicho y hecho, en menos que se dice quidditch el moreno habia desaparecido por la puerta de su baño privado.

Draco suspiro, acariciandose el cabello y mirando hacia el frente. La noche anterior, después de la "movidita" situación que presencio, habia estado buscando algun baño donde ducharse. Despues de tanto buscar resulto que tenia uno justo al lado de su habitacion, pero ya habia pasado demasiado tiempo.  
Cuando termino, Harry y Steven aun seguian en su noche de amor, pero, reprimiendose las ganas, se fue derecho hacia su cama, dispuesto a dormir.  
No entendia que habia pasado para que, de un sesion de sexo como la que presencio, Harry pasara a estar llorando sin control.

Apoyo las manos sobre la cama, pero no fue la sabana lo que toco su mano. Sus dedos habian ido a dar con un papel.  
Miro hacia la puerta, intentando asegurarse de que Harry no saldria en un buen rato.  
Casi escuchando sus suplicas el agua de la ducha comenzo a sonar.

Se puso de pie con papel en mano y se acerco a la puerta.

-¿Harry?¿qué se supone que debo hacer yo? ¿esperarte aquí?- Dijo alto y claro para que le pudiese escuchar al otro lado.

-Supongo, todos los guardaespaldas me han seguido siempre a todos sitios, menos al baño, entonces se quedaban fuera... Asi que si, espera ahí.

La voz no le llego demasiado clara por culpa del sonido del agua, pero aun asi lo entendio. La situación le parecia como minimo extraña.  
Nunca se hubiese imaginado seguir a Harry a todas partes.

Volvio la vista hacia el papel y comenzo a leer, dandose cuenta de que era una carta,

Querido Harry:  
¿qué esta pasando? Siento que nuestra relacion se va a pique y no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo. Se que te lo dije ayer, pero no se si te quedo claro. Yo te amo mi vida, te amo tanto... Me estas haciendo mucho daño con tu actitud, no se si aguantare mucho tiempo asi.  
Piensa si vale la pena nuestro amor, porque si no es asi, te dejare ir, lo hare si eres feliz de ese modo.  
Que sepas que para mi tu lo eres todo y que una vida sin ti no tendria sentido.

Siento decir que si nos va mal, es por tu culpa. Espero que, sabiendolo, seas capaz de remediarlo.

Siempre tuyo. Steven.

Draco oyo como el agua dejaba de caer asi que se apresuro a dejar la carta donde la habia encontrado y a sentarse en una posicion que pareciese informal, en uno de los sillones que habia el dormitorio.

Mientras esperaba le dio tiempo a echar un vistazo. El dormitoriotenia pocos muebles, pero muy elegantes.  
Una cama de matrimonio con el cabecero de madera oscura, con dibujos grabados de hojas secas presidía el centro de la habitacion.  
A los pies de la cama una elegante alfombra color Marron, contrastando con el suelo, que era de mármol blanco.  
Tenia varios sillones en torno a una mesita de te, dos de ellos en color marron y uno blanco, con cojines de esos colores intercambiados.  
La mesita que era de la misma madera que el cabecero de la cama, estaba dividida en cuatro rectangulos con cristales.  
Las paredes estaban pintadas de un blanco demasiado claro y la ventana tenia unas grandes cortinas de color marron.  
No tenia mesa de escritorio, supuso que por que tenia un despacho. Habia tres puertas en la habitacion, la que daba al pasillo, la del baño, y otra muy pegada a la segunda, que supuso el armario.  
A Draco no le gustaba demasiado la seriedad de ese cuarto. No le parecia feo, pero si algo triste.

Volvio su pensamiento a la carta que acaba de leer y un escalofrio le recorrio la espalda. No entendia como su jefe podia ser alguien tan cruel. Estaba machacando la mente de Potter, haciendole sentir culpable, cuando el unico con culpa era Steven.  
Se pregunto si era infiel a menudo a su esposo, o si solo lo era con los "guardaespaldas" que contrataba.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse le saco de su ensimismamiento. Se volvio para observar como Harry salía del baño, totalmente vestido. Supuso entonces que se tenia acceso al armario por las dos estancias.

Draco se puso de pie y se miraron por unos segundos.  
El moreno mostro una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Si Steven no iba a despedir a Malfoy, por lo menos que el no se volviese loco con su presencia.

-Bajemos a desayunar,¿si?- dijo Harry mientras emprendia la marcha hacia la cocina.

Draco simplemente le siguió, sin decir nada. La actitud de Harry le sorprendia. ¿Estaria ahora mas simpatico solo porque su marido se lo pidio? Seguramente si, pero tampoco le molestaba. Le agradaba la nueva situación que tenia con el gryffindor, asi que no era cuestion de quejarse.

Habia pasado apenas una hora en la que habian tomado el desayuno sin apenas hablar. El silencio no habia sido molesto, mas bien al contrario.  
Mary habiha ido a la cocina varias veces, cerciorandose de que todo estuviese bien.

En ese tiempo Draco no habia dejado de observar al moreno. Parecia feliz, si. Sin embargo sus gestos eran vagos, los ojos no le brillaban y su sonrisa parecia muy falsa.  
Seguia sin entender cómo podia estar tan enamorado de Steven para aguantar eso. Su marido no le merecia.

La envidia volvio a atacarle, pensando que el nunca habia encontrado a nadie a quien amar. ¿Seria todo el mundo asi de imbecil cuando se enamoraba?  
No podia creerlo, habia muchos matrimonios y pareas felices.

Cuando Harry termino se puso de pie, sabiendo que Draco lo habia hecho hacia ya un buen rato.

-Me gustaria terminar de arreglar las flores del jardin.

Dijo en un tono que mas parecia una pregunta. El rubio sonrio y asintio. El dia anterior, cuando habia llegado, Harry tambien estaba en el jardin.   
La verdad es que le sorprendio lo lindo que era, para después darse cuenta de que si estaba bonito era gracias al moreno.

Emprendio la marcha, saliendo por una puerta de la cocina hasta detenerse en una caseta de ladrillos, que tenia dos ventanas.  
Dentro estaba todo el material para trabajar de jardinero.

-Te gustaria ayudarme?- pregunto Harry, intentando sonar indiferente, y fallando miserablemente.

-Claro que si.- Draco queria pegarse patadas por lo estupido que estaba actuando.

Sin embargo habia notado el tono suplicante del muchacho, y no habia podido negarse. Supuso que Potter estaba mas solo de lo que queria aceptar, si no, no iria pidiendo a enemigos de la infancia compartir la mañana trabajando juntos.

Se encaminaron a una zona del jardin en la quwe se veia la tierra removida.

-Tenemos que cortar un poco las hojas, además de poner bien el cesped, que está levantado.- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras se agachaba para empezar a trabajar.

Draco, que no sabia nada sobre jardineria, se agachó tambien, mirando todo lo que hacia el moreno para poder imitarle.  
El sol aun no pegaba fuerte por lo que venia bien sentirlo en el rostro.  
Harry se percato de que Malfoy no estaba haciendo nada y le miraba con cara asustada.

-¿sabes como se hace Malfoy?

-Eh... ¿No?-Dijo alzando una ceja y sonriendo como cuando pillan a un niño chico haciendo una travesura.

Harry dio un suspiro de resignacion y nego con la cabeza.

-Solo haz lo que yo, no es tan difícil.

-¿por qué no usas tu varita? Sería mas facil...¿Puedo usar yo la mia?

-No, no puedes... Esto se hace a mano. Y no uso mi varita porque no la tengo.- Dijo como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo, encogiendose de hombros.

-¿cómo no vas a tener tu varita?-Le miro escéptico el rubio.

-Me la guarda Steven.- Dijo Harry, haciendo que la boca de Draco se abriera en una O enorme.-¿qué? Si hago magia pueden localizarme y no quiero que sepan que estoy aquí.

Aunque intentase justificarse, Malfoy seguia mirandole como si le hubiesen salido tres cabeza.  
Harry rompio a reir ante la cara de asombro que el otro ponia, con lo que el rubio salio de su trance y le miro frunciendo el ceño.

-¿De que te ries Potter?- Dijo en un tono demasiado borde que hizo que Harry dejara de reir al momento.

-Es que.. Eres...bueno...Gracioso...- lo habia dicho con miedo, sorprendiendo al rubio.

-No te asustes, tampoco te voy a pegar.- Le dijo ironico, mientras el moreno se sonrojaba.

Pero Harry no podia evitar asustarse. Si se hubiera reido de Steven haria estarian teniendo una buena trifulca. Dio gracias a Dios de haber cometido ese desliz en presencia de Malfoy.

No habia pasado una hora cuando Draco tiro una paleta que tenia en la mano, soltando un enorme bufido.  
Harry le miro para ignorarle después, y asi seguir con lo suyo. Ya faltaba poco para que quedara perfecto, como a el le gustaba.

-Potter, no hace falta que le des mas vueltas a eso. ¡Ya quedo bien!

-Tu crees?-pregunto para después retirarse un poco y mirar con atenion el rosal que estaba cuidando.

-Por supuesto. Quedo genial. Ahora vamos a hacer otra cosa, ¿si?

Harry sonrio por el medio cumplido y dejo lo que estaba haciendo. Se puso de pie y se encamino a la caseta, seguido por Draco.  
Guardo las cosas y se sacudio un poco la ropa. Habia quedado lleno de tierra.

Miro a Draco, que estaba impecable, como siempre. Ni si quiera el pelo estaba fuera de lugar.

-Usas un hechizo para estar perfecto siempre?

-¿es eso un cumplido?- Sonrio el rubio mostrando sus blancos dientes.

Harry se encogio de hombros, intentando mostrar indiferencia, mientras las mejillas sonrojadas le dejaban por mentiroso.  
Se rasco la mejilla, observando a Draco. Ambos se miraban fijamente, y eso le estaba inquietando a Potter.  
Sin embargo Malfoy estaba muy feliz de esa situación. Se habia dado cuenta de que le gustaba observar a Harry. Asi, manchado y despeinado, lucia demasiado sexy para lo recomendable.  
Notó que se habia llenado la mejilla de tierra y se acerco lentamente para poder limpiarsela.

Harry aguanto la respiracion al ver como Draco se acercaba, levantando una mano y acercandola a su moflete.  
Lo acaricio con suavidad, mirandole a los ojos.

-Estabas manchado.-Susurro el rubio.

Potter se separo rapidamente, nervioso e incomodo. Nadie se habia acercado tanto a el en cuatro años, sin contar con Mary.

-Creo que debemos ir a la casa.- Repuso el niño que vivio, dejando a Draco solo en la caseta.

"¿qué diablos me pasa?" Se pregunto el slytherin, pegandose patadas mentales.


	5. Chapter 5

**Draco corrió para intentar pillar al niño que vivió, pero este ya estaba entrando por la puerta trasera, la misma puerta que le cerro en las narices, sin ni si quiera darse cuenta. Él mismo era consciente de que había dejado un poco trastocado al moreno con ese acercamiento, también él se había quedado extrañado.**

Respiró durante unos segundos y después empujó la puerta, entrando a la cocina. Harry le esperaba sentado en una de las sillas, mirando por la ventana. Se acercó para tomar a siento a su lado, sin saber qué hacer.

-Harry, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó mientras le miraba confundido. Ese chico no dejaba nunca de sorprenderle.

Ese no era el Harry que el había conocido. No era ese niño que, estando en Hogwarts, no le tenía miedo a nada. Este tenía miedo a todo.

-Si claro, por su puesto.- contestó con una sonrisa demasiado forzada.

Draco tomó aire e intentó tranquilizarse a si mismo. ¿por qué había salido corriendo? Vale, se había acercado demasiado, pero sólo le había tocado la mejilla, no era para tanto, ¿no?

En ese momento apareció Mary con varios objetos en las manos. Los dejo sobre el pollete de la cocina y observo minuciosamente al moreno. Esa mujer le conocía demasiado bien.

-¿Estas bien Harry?

Este le miro de reojo, para después encogerse de hombros. Él mismo no entendía por qué había actuado asi, ni por qué lo seguía haciendo, no obstante, le daba miedo el syltherin.

-¿qué le has hecho?- Preguntó esta vez a Draco.

-No he hecho nada.-Le contestó de malas maneras, sabiendo que no era del todo cierto.

"Oh vamos, Potter no puede ser una simple nenaza" Se rió para si mismo.

Mas luego se detuvo en seco. Realmente, estaba demostrando serlo.

-Bueno, me apetece leer un poco, ¿vienes?- Le dijo Harry a Draco, sabiendo que éste iba a seguirle.

Draco no contestó, sólo se puso en pie, dispuesto a seguirle.  
Anduvieron por unos cuantos pasillos hasta una sala, que mas parecía una biblioteca, de tantos libros que tenía. Estaba repleta de estanterías, pero también tenía varios sofás y una mesita baja.

Harry se dirigió al sofá, y tomando un libro que estaba sobre éste, se dispuso a leer, ignorando totalmente al rubio.

Malfoy, que no sabía que hacer, se sentó a observarle.  
Estuvo mirando como el ceño se le fruncía a la misma vez que los ojos se movían mas rápido, delatando que se encontraba en una escena emocionante del libro. Sus labios se movían formando palabras silenciosas, húmedos por el constante pasar de su lengua.  
Los ojos le brillaban con intensidad.

Realmente le parecía una escena perfecta. ¿por qué Harry era tan atractivo? Seguramente no era bueno quedarse observando a alguien así, mas el no podía dejar de hacerlo.

-¿qué miras?- Pregunto este, sintiéndose observado.

-¿qué lees?- Quiso cambiar de tema rápidamente.

-es un libro de amor. Una chica esta enferma, y solo el amor de otra persona puede salvarla. Está esperando que alguien se enamore de ella, pero con la enfermedad, se ve muy fea, y nadie quiere conocerla de verdad.

-¿Y se salva al final?

-Aun no lo he leído.

Draco suspiró. ¿Se enamoraría él de alguien feo? La verdad es que se fijaba demasiado en el exterior. De todos modos la pregunta era, ¿se enamoraría alguna vez? Le gustaría tanto sentir esa sensación, de darlo todo por alguien.

Se puso de pie y se sentó al lado de Harry.

-¿por qué ahora te comportas bien conmigo? Se que me odias.- Bien, eso había sido un buen cambio de tema.

Harry le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-No te odio...

-No quieres que esté aquí, lo se.

-Pero no te odio.- Le respondió, algo ofuscado. Hacía gestos con la cabeza, para dar realismo a su frase.

Harry no soportaba que Draco le hablase con tanta sinceridad, preguntándole por su odio.

-¿Entonces por qué quieres que me marche? ¿y por qué ahora te comportas bien? Quiero saber.

-Steven quiere que te trate bien.

-¿tienes que hacer siempre lo que diga tu estúpido maridito?- Le dijo con resentimiento.

Harry en definitiva era idiota. Tenía ganas de coger su cuello y apretar tan fuerte que éste no pudiese seguir respirando.

-No es estúpido. Y no hago siempre lo que él dice.

Draco simplemente bufó en respuesta, cosa que solo enfado más al moreno.  
El gryffindor se puso en pie y se fue hasta la puerta de la biblioteca.

-Tu no le conoces.- Y sin decir más, salió dando un portazo.

Harry estaba enfadado. No quería que nadie se metiese con Steven. Su marido le amaba, y él amaba a su marido. Nadie entendía eso, ¿por qué? Los anteriores guardaespaldas también se reían de la relación de ambos, y Mary, aunque no decía nada, tampoco le entendía, y eso realmente le frustraba.  
Oyó como la puerta volvía a ser cerrada, seguramente Draco ya estaba siguiéndole otra vez.  
A veces era exasperante, no podía tener un solo momento de paz.  
Fue hasta su cuarto y cerró la puerta en las narices del rubio. Si quería ahí podía estar solo, sin necesidad de guardaespaldas.

Draco, que también estaba cabreado, apoyó la frente en la puerta. El trabajo iba a ser mas difícil de lo que él había pensado. ¿por qué nada podía salirle bien? ¿Tan difícil era llevar una conversación civilizada con el moreno, sin salir discutiendo?  
La respuesta era clara. Si era difícil. Harry ahora mismo estaba ciego a todo, y no podría, ni quería, hacerle ver su situación.

"pues bien, que siga pensando que su marido es un santo, yo no pienso decirle nada".

Y sin más, volvió a entrar a su dormitorio, sin saber qué hacer para pasar el tiempo.

-¡HARRY!- Gritó la voz enfurecida de Steven.

Venía corriendo por el pasillo, con cara de malas pulgas. Al llamado, el moreno abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, a la vez que una cabeza rubia salía de la habitación contigua.

-Steven, has venido a comer. ¡Que bien!- Dijo emocionado, mientras corría hacia el hombre con los brazos abiertos, intentando darle un abrazo.

-¿por qué no estabas en la mesa? ¿Sabes que hora es? Es la hora de comer, y me gustaría que cuando me siente en la mesa, mi marido esté esperándome. ¿Entiendes?

Le dijo, gritando, mientras le apartaba bruscamente, impidiendo así que el moreno pudiese darle un abrazo.  
Harry se golpeó la espalda contra la pared, atónito.

-me encontraba cansado y... Bueno... Ahora podemos ir a comer, ¿no?- Le pregunto, con el labio temblando.

-Tengo personas que están mas pendientes de mi que tu, Harry. Tu te lo buscas todo solito.

-¿qué? ¿Te vas? ¿a dónde?

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

Steven se dio la vuelta, dejando a un perplejo Harry. El moreno miró a Draco, buscando quizás en su rostro una burla hacia él, mas no encontró nada. Nada.  
El rubio simplemente le miraba, esperando algún movimiento para saber qué hacer.  
Harry le miró por unos segundos mas hasta que finalmente decidió que la mejor opción era entrar de nuevo en su dormitorio.

El slytherin suspiró con pesar ante la actitud del otro. ¿por qué se dejaba así? Él estaba seguro de que no aguantaría que su pareja le dijese eso.

"tengo personas que están mas pendientes de mi que tu, Harry"

Por Dios... Él le hubiese metido una buena patada en sus partes.   
Entonces Draco se dio cuenta de una cosa. Steven no solo se acostaba con los "guardaespaldas" si no que también le era infiel a Harry con más personas.

Aun en el pasillo, escuchó el llanto del moreno. Los sollozos eran fuertes y casi podía sentir su sufrimiento.  
¿qué hace? Entrar para ayudarle o seguir como si no le hubiese escuchado... Antes en la biblioteca había defendido a su marido. ¿Lo seguiría defendiendo ahora?¿Debería entrar para recochinearse de él? No, no podía hacer eso...

Se armó de valor y sin llamar a la puerta entró al dormitorio del moreno. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, tirado en la cama, llorando sin cesar, con los puños apretados.  
No soportaba verle llorar, se había dado cuenta de que verle sufrir, le hacia sufrir también a él.

Se sentó en la cama, esperando algún movimiento del moreno, mas este ni si quiera se inmutó.

Harry podía sentir la presencia del rubio, pero no quería decirle nada. ¿Para que había ido? ¿Para reírse de él? Pues que lo hiciera a gusto y le dejara tranquilo. No era tanto pedir.

Sin embargo, se sobresaltó cuando unos brazos fuertes le obligaron a ponerse boca arriba. Miró enfurecido a Draco, esperando su burla. Esta no llegó. Draco no estaba demostrando ningún sentimiento, nada. Sólo le miraba, quizás con cierta curiosidad.

-¿por qué lloras?- Le preguntó, extrañado.

Pero mas extrañado se quedo Harry al oir esa pegunta. ¿qué no había escuchado Draco toda la conversación? ¿Y aun así le preguntaba que por qué lloraba?

-Por Steven...- Le respondió, como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo.

-No merece que llores por él Harry.- Había tanta serenidad en sus palabras que el moreno se descolocó. - ¿por qué permites que te haga daño?

-El me ama.- Draco se dio cuenta de que Harry tampoco estaba seguro de sus palabras.

-¿Y donde está él ahora?

-¡Me ama!- Harry se sentó en la cama, para poder encarar mejor a Draco.

-¿Pero donde está?- Esta vez lo preguntó mas bajo.

Estaba haciéndole daño a Harry y no quería eso. No obstante no entendía su actitud. El moreno se negaba la verdad. No estaba ciego, quería estar ciego.

-¡Estará en su despacho!- Gritó, desesperado.

Ahora lloraba incluso más. No soportaba que nadie le hiciese ver lo que había, le dolía.  
Draco, dándose cuenta de ello, no dijo mas. Empujó a Harry para que permaneciera tumbado en la cama, mientras este sólo se dejaba hacer.  
Le colocó bien la almohada y le acarició la mejilla, aun notando el estremecimiento que había causado.

-Descansa.

Corrió las cortinas y salió de la habitación dejando a Harry asombrado. No era ese el Draco que él conocía... Nunca le había visto asi de cariñoso y tierno. Y eso, en cierta forma, le agradó. Estaba contento de que no se hubiese reído de él, sino todo lo contrario.  
Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y quedándose dormido. Cuando despertase, todo estaría mejor, ya estaba acostumbrado.

Mientras tanto, Draco, que había vuelto a su dormitorio, no dejaba de darle vueltas. Harry parecía un niño indefenso, al que había que ayudar. Pero por otra parte, no estaba seguro de que el tipo de ayuda que el consideraba buena, fuese en verdad beneficiosa para el chico.

Se había dado cuenta de que intentar que viera las cosas no era el mejor camino, pues le hacía mas daño aun.  
Estaba empezando a odiar a Steven. ¿cómo podía ser tan cabrón?  
¿cómo podía Harry ser tan imbecil?

Tenía que conseguir que Harry se diese cuenta por si mismo, y lo reconociera una vez que ya no le causase dolor. Pero, ¿cómo?  
Entonces se dio cuenta. Debía conseguir que Harry pensase en otras cosas, intentando distraerle.

Pero tampoco iba a ser fácil. No se llevaban demasiado bien, el moreno no le soportaba, y, por una cosa o por otra, se pasaba el día entero encerrado en su habitación.

"Pues le obligaré si hace falta". Se dijo con una sonrisa, satisfecho de si mismo.

Draco sabía que él mismo en verdad no era tan malo como quería hacer pensar a la gente. En el fondo era buena, y tenía un buen corazón.  
Pues era el momento de sacar a relucir su bondad. Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, no podía dejarse dominar asi por nadie.  
Le gustaba mucho mas la actitud del antiguo Harry. A decir verdad, incluso extrañaba aquellas disputas tontas de adolescentes, retándose en el quidditch.

Y entonces la idea golpeo su mente. Tenía que convencerle de volar un poco. Sabía que eso siempre animaba al moreno. Le había observado durante sus años en Hogwarts, y siempre que este estaba triste, salía a volar...

Se puso en pie. Tenía que hablar con Mary primero. Corrió hacia la cocina donde la mujer estaba sentada, comiendo.  
¡Había olvidado que era la hora de la comida! La mujer le miró un poco enfadada. Draco sabía con certeza que no le caía bien, y sonrió al darse cuenta del cariño que esta tenía hacia Harry.

-Mary, quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Steven deja que Harry vuele?

La mujer le miró recelosa. ¿A que venía esa pegunta?

-No estoy segura, nunca se lo ha pedido. Aunque supongo que si se entera se enfadaría. Algo que haga feliz a Harry no puede ser bueno...

Draco asintió. Se había temido esa respuesta. Pero estaba seguro de que era la mejor forma para hacer reaccionar al moreno.

-¿Crees que si le pregunto a Harry, accederá?

Mary sólo se encogió de hombros. Ella no entendía al rubio. Si Harry era infeliz, era por culpa de gente como él precisamente, gente que aceptaba acostarse con Steven, sabiendo de su matrimonio, gente a la que le daba igual todo... ¿por qué entonces quería hacerle feliz?

-¿Hay escobas en la casa?

-En el cobertizo de atrás, el que es chico.

-Voy a verlas.- Dijo con una sonrisa para después salir corriendo hacia el sitio indicado.

Se encontraba feliz. Iba a ayudar a Harry, estaba convencido.

Una vez en el cobertizo no le costó demasiado trabajo encontrar las escobas. Eran antiguas, pero podían funcionar. Había cuatro, cosa que le extrañó- ¿Para que querían escobas si no las utilizaban? También era cierto que las necesitarían en caso de emergencia.  
Les quito el polvo y escogió las dos mejores, dejándolas algo apartadas, para que fuera más fácil verlas otro día.

Tenía que esperar al momento adecuado, cuando supiera que Steven no iba a venir. Quizás esa misma noche podrían montar en escoba. También él tenía muchas ganas, volar era fantástico.

Volvió de nuevo a la casa, esta vez sin si quiera mirar a Mary, para dirigirse al cuarto de Harry.  
Abrió la puerta con cuidado. No sabia si dormía o no, mas la luz apagada y la quietud del chico, le demostró que si.  
Se acerco lentamente para observarle. Estaba tan tierno, con la respiración pausada, su pecho subiendo y bajando, los ojos cerrados y las pestañas brillando...

"Es hermoso" Se dijo Draco para, tras darle un ultimo vistazo, salir de la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro.


End file.
